The inventive subject matter relates to cooling systems for electronics apparatus and, more particularly, to cooling systems for power converters.
Power converters, such as rectifiers and inverters, are commonly used in industrial facilities, data centers and other applications. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional rectifier that may be used, for example, in variable frequency drive applications. The rectifier includes an enclosure 110 that houses diode packages 120 that are interconnected by bus bars 60 to form a rectifier. The diode packages 120 are mounted on heat sinks 30 that are electrically insulated from one another. A blower 170 draws ambient air into the enclosure 110 such that cooling air moves over the heat sinks 30, dissipating heat generated by the diode packages 120.